1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus to preclude the theft or unauthorized use of a trailer and more particularly pertains to cover the hitch of a trailer in such a manner so as to preclude theft or unauthorized usage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to deter the theft of cars, trucks, trailers and the like of a wide variety of designs and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, to deter the theft of cars, trucks, trailers and the like of a wide variety of designs and constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of discouraging theft or unauthorized usage of a wide variety of wheeled vehicles through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,064 to Guhlin an anti-theft and safety device for a ball and socket trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,769 to Persons discloses a ball hitch lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,827 to Plifka discloses a ball hitch trailer lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,575 to Bulle discloses a trailer hitch ring lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,900 to Peterson discloses an anti-theft trailer hitch.
In this respect, the apparatus to preclude the theft or unauthorized use of a trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the hitch of a trailer in such a manner so as to preclude theft or unauthorized usage thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus to preclude the theft or unauthorized use of a trailer which can be used for covering the hitch of a trailer in such a manner so as to preclude theft or unauthorized usage thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.